oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Kairoseki Jacket
Practice makes perfect Every morning at exactly 4 in the morning one marine soldier wakes up. He will precede to make a breakfast that looks less like a breakfast and more like a meal for a family of four, at 4:45 he begins his first run of the day exactly ten miles as fast as he can, at 5:00 he begins his morning workout which is practiced with such furosity that it would put most humans in the hospital, then at 6:00 he begins his basic weapons training protocol and hand to hand combat practice, and finally at 8:00 he begins to meditate in order to strength his mind body spirit and will. This has been this Marine's morning routine for the last 15 years without fail. The man owning this sheer amount of devotion to maintaing his body and mind even as age begins to creep up on him is the fearsome vice admiral, Trigate "Brute" Terrin. Now that the easy part of his day is over now it's time for the difficult part training. At 9:00 Terrin strolls into his training facility crafted for his use alone. It is a simple four wall no roof training ground with dummys to strike, practice weapons, and various weights each in perfect clean presentation for his dojo was a representation of his mind, and a messy training ground leads to a messy soldier. It was about time for his new recruits to start moving in, and he dreaded it but also was slightly excited it had been quite a while before he got a new batch to tor-train ever since his own son graduated from his teachings. He felt them coming a group of 25-30 they waited patiently outside the open doors of Terrin's domain waiting for his instruction. "Come on in kids I don't bite...I promise" Albie wasn't a big fan of physical training, she always lived by the motto brains over brawn but unfortunately, not everyone felt the same way she did. The world was changing and muscle began to mean more than intelligence, what a sad time it was... yet still she was forced to change along with it and that was exactly what brought her to these training grounds under the famous vice admiral Trigate Terrin. Walking into the dojo, the first thing she noticed was Terrins size. He was exactly one foot and four inches taller than her and two hundred thirty five pounds heavier. How she knew such a thing? Well it was simple really. Her brain! Well, and her fruit... This mans title and power didn't intimidate her and so Albie only glared up at the man as she entered, clearly not happy to be there, she saw no need for small talk and meaningless chit chat. "Ohhhh...do I sense a bit of malice?" Terrin spoke without hesitation without even looking as if the back of his head saw right through all of them. "Who the hell are you?" he asked the small woman in front of him, but he already had a basic run down on all of them, but nothing shows a marine's true colors greater than asking them who they are. "I don't know why you're looking at me like that, but I'm gonna have to tell you to stop before I start having to get serious." Terrin quickly stood up as he needed to lean down to meet the ladies eyes. "LISTEN UP you do not have to stay here there is no punishment for leaving if it gets too rough, in fact it is better you do this. THIS program is to separate the weak from the strong I will comb through you jackasses until I find one of you who has even a small shred of real hard MARINE grit." "Now, back to little precious. Do you think you're better than me? Think you're smarter than me? I bet you believe I'm am just some 'brute' without any thoughts going through my head, but let me tell you this you do not get to be a powerful marine without intelligence, AND YOU MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT GET THERE WITHOUT STRENGTH TO BACK IT UP. Do you understand?" Blah blah blah! Who did this guy think he was? So he might have been a big deal at the base, what did that mean to her? "I'm Einstein D. Albie, you've probably heard of my family." The young woman relied on this for almost everything, always hiding behind her name, famous scientists within the marines, to get away with her superiority complex and often times it worked! Though with this man that probably wasn't going to be the case. As he got in her face, Albie only scoffed. "Oh please, I'm GOING to do this and you're going to eat your words! Marine grit? You don't need bulging muscles to enforce the law." The young woman flipped her hair as she said it, already sick of this mans intensity. It was training! NOT. THAT. SERIOUS. With her hands behind her back she looked up at the man as he spoke, once again, talking about he wasn't just strength but also smarts. Unbelievable. "I'll believe that when I see it!" She spat, clearly she wasn't happy to be here, honestly she thought about leaving but then he'd jut be proven right and she was going to make it through this just to spite him! "HeheheheHAHAHAHA little girl I don't know your family and to be perfectly honest I don't care. I know you aren't going to quit because you have a bloated sense of self and a ego with a size that puts the late Linlin to shame and I can use that. Being full of yourself isn't always a bad thing you should have met fleet admiral Sakazuki HAHAHAHAHA. I do have one problem thought you see I can't train you if you don't learn your place I CAN'T TRAIN ANY OF YOU. So genius how about a quick exercise?" He straightened himself out and turned his back his coat hanging haphazardly on his shoulders bellowing in the wind. He retrieved a case and turned around as the distinct noise of click and cocking could be heard. He walked back to Albie and extended his arm out with the barrel of a gun gripped firmly in his hands. "Shoot me in the chest" He kept going, as always, what a big mouth! Talking about how he didn't care who her family was, well she'd she him. When handed the gun she took the opportunity. "Gladly." She said with a huff, firing it almost immediately with little to no hesitation. The crowd of trainees grew silent when Terrin made his offer. They then focused in on the two as she grasped the weapon and aimed at his chest. The marines began to whisper about how this would go down, but one thing was obvious they knew Terrin would die. Despite the oncoming doom Terrin made no movement and he had no hesitation. He stood stiff as a board and waited. He for some reason had no fear even with a weapon point blank at his heart. As she pushed her finger to the trigger the piece of metal shot out and created a loud crunch as it made contact with Terrin's skin. A small hole was ripped in his nice white shirt right above his heart. His eyes appeared to glaze over and his body became infinetly heavier as he drooped to his knees. The whole trainees stood in silence and terror at what had unfolded they expected him to dodge or disarm her, but no he stood and took it. After a moment he returned to his feet and his solemn face stretched into a sly grin. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH you should have seen the look on your FACES. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's your first lesson, unless you're very powerful and I mean very powerful guns are basically useless against major threats" he spoke as his fingers jabbed into the hole in his shirt and came out pinching a almost two dimensional piece of metal. "But your next lesson is also...if you want to survive this place without losing a couple appendages learn that you are not the center of attention and you most certainly have yet to become real true MARINE SOLDIERS so learn your place. SO who wants to stay?" After a short pause five soldiers ran from the dojo with haste. "Hey, I'm impressed usually a lot more would just screaming with their tails between their legs..especially that mink guy, but trust me if it took a couple seconds to break their physches then they weren't ready in the first place." Though Albie was shocked he managed to stop a bullet with his bare chest, her face didn't show it! She only sighed, what a show off!?! Laughing and laughing, ugh, she wanted to shut him up! The marine grunts who had come to the training were in awe, scared but also fawning over the mans strength. They might as well give up. They would never become him! But Albie, she believed she had a chance. Not to become him of course, that was a repulsive idea! But to become better. Then he spoke about her! Well, he didn't name her, but she could tell who he was really talking too among the crowd! Crossing her arms, a huff escaped her mouth. He couldn't! He didn't! Oh he was going to pay for that! Shaming her family, embarrassing her, calling her out! No rank in the world was allowed to do that, but revenge would come later... Then she saw a few men run out, clearly they weren't suit for this type of training anyway. It caused Albie to laugh, and of course, she was the only one to do so in such a serious setting. "Hehehe it is pretty funny isn't it? WELL STOP LAUGHING. Just cause they weren't up to the challenge doesn't mean you should laugh. You should respect them for knowing where they are and not wasting people's time. You may be a higher ranking officer, but to me you are all the same every trainee might as well be some cabin boy until they show me otherwise." "Now, little girl will you be able to show my you're a captain?" Terrin straightened out once again as he bent over to meet the girl's eyes. For some reason the man flexed his pectorals destroying his nice cleany pressed suit, and throwing it away showing his incredible intimidating figure. He was now only in his pants and his coat which hung from his shoulders seeming to only be kept in place by pure will power. He began walking through his ranks looking over every face. Then someone stood out to him while he didn't know his name or face he was educated before hand that his was a member of a group he was well educated on, Kuroumi. He quickly escorted himself perfectly sliding through the marines all standing in perfect lines until he was an inch away from the young boy's face. "Rank, name, and age NOW". The young man stood in front of the behemoth with a plain, stern look on his face. He did frown slightly at the man that was just too close to his body. Boundaries, personal space, it seemed he had none. The black haired man sighed before addressing his superior. "Commodore Akisada Toushiro. Just became nineteen years old." Without blinking, he addressed the Vice Admiral once more. "Four years of service in the Marines, Sir..." His voice was monotone and laid back, yet he spoke with determination. The boy's aura felt strong. And his body, even while remaining still and talking, it had no openings. He was ready to intercept an attack coming from everywhere. He became famous because of this. Toushiro never lowered his guard, not even while asleep, and his swordsmanship was said to be one of a kind. It was his first time in Terrin's presence, yet he felt it as well. The man wasn't famous for nothing. He was so strong, he felt the man had no need to even be on his guard. This is the level of not only a Vice Admiral, but a highly experienced one, he thought. "Aaaaah I like the sound of that word, sir. From now on you will refer to me as such. I thought being marines and all you would come to my facility with respect and honor for you superiors, but I can see SOME PEOPLE have yet to be trained in manners." He spoke ambiguously, but very obviously was referring to the genius captain. "Do not worry in due time I will teach you. I will teach you to STAND STRAIGHT" he exclaimed as he smacked a soldier on the back of the head who slouched. "I will teach you how to walk, run, speak, write, shoot, punch, and slash as any respectable marine should. You may think you came here for some basic training, but as you can see that is not why you are here we come here to create one man armies. I expect to see your names spoken in such high esteem as our admirals, vice admirals, and rear admirals." "Now here is a really important question. WHICH OF YOU SEADOGS HAS CONSUMED ONE OF THE CURSED FRUITS AND OBTAINED ITS POWER?" Toushiro turned his head both ways. Lifting his arm, and taking a step forward, the Marine soldier addressed the Vice Admiral. "Permission to speak, sir." He continued. "I have been offered a Devil Fruit during two of my promotions. I do not look down on those that eat the cursed fruit, but my path is with the sword, sir. You'd have to force me to take a bite out of one." He took a step back, and returned to line. "Sir!", another Marine lifted his arm and stood forward. "I have eaten one, sir. My name is Captain Fukushima Kijuro. I ate one as an ignorant child, mistaking it for a regular fruit. However, I have trained myself extensively in the Rokushiki arts, sir. As such, I do not depend on my powers solely." The young soldier took a step back as well. Albie stepped forward after Captain Fukushima Kijuro. "I've eaten a devil fruit." Albie said casually. She didn't want to share how, and yeah she relied on her fruit! So what! Who cared! Her family had paid a lot of money to get it for her, why wouldn't she get a good use out of it? Who were they to judge anyway. "Bragger." Albie mumbled under her breath, referring to Kijuro! He didn't need to show off so much. What a pain! Everyone in this training session was just too much. Kijuro scoffed after Albie's mumbled something under her breath, though he couldn't quite catch what she said. He glared at the Marine with his usual stern look. An even deeper gaze stared Kijuro down, as he felt a tingle on his mind. He looked to his side to see it was Toushiro, who had spoken earlier, and his former partner during his time in the Kuroumi. "It seems you haven't made progress at all on your "Haki", Kijuro. How sad." Remarked Toushiro. On his forehead, veins began popping after Toushiro spoke. Yes, Toushiro was younger, but far stronger than Kijuro. He didn't use any of the Rokushiki techniques, yet his Haki was incredibly developed. He'd been raised in Wano, in a family of powerful samurai, after all. "It seems your face is as boring as usual, Toushiro..." "What the hell was that?" Terrin exclaimed switching his demmener on a dime, whether whispered or not against his hearing not a single noise in that dojo was unheard. "If I didn't know any better I swear I heard bragging, and as I said before unless you got ten tons of TNT packed in each punch I don't wanna hear SHIT about how strong you are." Suddenly the massive man made quick strides unexpectedly swift for his size with each stomp the earth shifted to his very whim. "You think you're a cool guy huh? You know a little haki and you think suddenly you're hot shit well let me tell you ALL OF YOU ARE WORTHLESS COMPARED TO ME cause to me you're all equal, and if you really want to boast your ability why don't we get in the ring and give me a close shave." He stomped back towards a ring placed in the middle of the dojo in the shape of a octagon the floor being made of dirt and being surrounded by wood planks. On his way to the ring he tossed neck braces to every member who had a fruit despite asking he did in fact have short briefings on everyone here, and knew which had abilities. "During any form of physical training you will wear these unless said otherwise. Each has trace amounts of seastone in them potent enough to stop your devil fruit usage, but not strong enough to immobilize you. WHEN I TRAIN YOUR BODY I WILL NOT LET YOU USE A CRUTCH!!!" He was now standing firmly in the ring taking off his coat and tossing it to the side. He now stood there in nothing, but his baggy black pants striking a fighting pose. "As for you young swordsman if you really feel like boasting your talents COME IN HERE AND FIGHT THE BRUTE!!!" Toushiro scoffed, "tch! It's all your fault, Kijuro. You make me say arrogant stuff." "How is it my fault?!" said Kijuro as he put the kairoseki collar on his neck. "You haven't eaten a devil fruit yet, right, you bastard?" "I haven't, nor will I ever eat one. My "Dance of the Ice Dragon" is more than enough," remarked Toushiro, as both Marines headed for the ring. Toushiro glanced at Terrin, who was bulging his muscles proudly. Both soldiers stood in the ring, staring down their ranking officer. "I know I'm not a match for you, Terrin. But I appreciate this. It will give me insight on how much I need to grow to reach someone of your caliber." "This is that idiot's father...Just standing here in front of him, I feel about to be crushed by his pressure Let's see if the stories about him are true...," thought Kijuro, as he widened his eyes and took a fighting stance. "Yo, Toushiro. Let's try and get along, just for this fight. We used to be an exceptional team in the Kuroumi." Toushiro smiled slightly. "Indeed. We are Marine soldiers, after all. Teamwork is imperative." Suddenly, the temperature began to drop. The area around the training grounds became colder, so much that everyone's breaths became visible. Especially around Toushiro, who had his eyes closed, and coldness released from his body. "heh...Brings back memories," remarked Kijuro. "Let's show him our hot and cold combination..." Toushiro's body temperature was dropping drastically, so much that with his own Haki, it expanded to the nearby vicinity. In a powerful leap, Kijuro burst forward, utilizing both Geppo and Soru to reach Terrin, as he spun his body with legs extended, charging up a powerful Rankyaku slash that ripped part of the ring as it was sent forward to meet Terrin's body. Placing a foot forward, Toushiro stanced up, placing his hands on his sheathed blade. Finally opening his eyes, his deep blue colored eyes turned pale, almost white. "Dance of the Ice Dragon, Second Step: Crescent Moon Heaven! In a swift movement, Toushiro drew his sword, and released an incredibly fast, curved shaped slash in an horizontal fashion that was surrounded by an icy mist. As it travelled to cut Terrin, the ground beneath its path began freeze, as Terrin would also feel if the slash made contact with his body, the area of impact would freeze just a moment prior before the slash connected. Toushiro had withdrew his sword back in his sheath in the blink of an eye, even before both soldier's slashes reached the Vice Admiral. The cold washed over Terrin's bare skin making him shiver a little. "Ahh a little chilly, but my muscles aren't just hard as steel they CAN GET AS HOT AS MOLTEN STEEL" the vice admiral's muscles tensed up all over his body as blood pumped around his body heating them up and numbing the feeling of the cold. Once he finished his muscular show off his vision enhanced as the movements of the two soldiers became lucidly clear with his incredible Kenbunshoku. "One is coming from a top with a slash, and the other is using that cold...with that type of elemental power could be a pain in my ass to train someone with an ability like that" Terrin contemplated as he prepared his next moves. "Three steps ahead" he thought as he spun his body around producing a far superior and denser form of Kijuro's attack destroying his own and heading around Kijuro just barely cutting his body. Next he focused on the cold mist closing in on him. Every move was not based on his own survival, but simply training these two so with the extra time granted to him with his incredible haki he planned his next exercise. "These two are trying to play from a distance knowing that I enjoy up close and personal WELL IN A REAL RIGHT THEY HAVE NO CHOICE" Terrin thought as he struck his arms out letting the cold consume his arm's after he coats them in a layer of his immense aura. His arms now consumed in cold were covered in sharp crystal like structures. Toushiro would soon be over come with a lurking feeling as the behemoth who just stood in his line of view was now right behind him. The crowd was in shock and awe to see his body, well see the after image of his body close in on Toushiro. "BOO" the mighty marine close his arms together putting his hands right next to each other to create one powerful fist. He launches himself forward, and aims the ice coated fist of destruction right in the boy's face.